


FFXIV One shots

by wos99944



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wos99944/pseuds/wos99944
Summary: Mostly Emet-Selch/WOL. But I do write other NPCs/WOL sometimes.





	1. Emet-Selch x WOL: Amarout Emet-Selch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Emet-Selch used to have a long hairstyle before WOL encounters him.

Emet-Selch x WOL

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Welcome home, my love.” You chirp happily when I enter the front door, slowly removing my mask and lastly my robe. “How was your day at work…”

I turn my attention towards you when you dropped your book that you were reading. It seems to take you a moment to register before you speak again.  
“...What happened to your hair?” I can almost hear the shock in your voice, I didn’t think that it would bother you that much.  
“There was but a minor accident in the Akadaemia Anyder.” I simply stated my reasonings. “Do I look bad in this haircut?”

You shake your head as you take a few steps closer to me. “Your new haircut is fine, I do miss your old hair. I loved braiding them.” I give a small chuckle when you ruffles your hand through them. It was a warm feeling, one that I would not take for granted.

“I will be sure to grow out my hair again.” I assure you as I hold your other hand and lead you to the kitchen. “Come, I can’t wait to have a meal with you. What did you make today?”

“Oh! I made you some…”

========================================================================

“What seems to bother you, Hero?” I speak aloud to grab your attention. You seemed to be lost in your thoughts as you return to reality, noticing that the Scions start taking their leave and moving back to the Viera settlement. You start shaking your head at me.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking how you would look better with longer hair.” You replied, plainly to restrain as much conversation with me seeing that you do not want your fellow Scions to think us of becoming chubbier with one another.

“You were not the first to say that.” I chuckled to myself. “But come, let’s not dabble in meaningless conversations. Your friends still await you for their next Lightwarden hunt in this area.”

“Wait.” You walked in front of me, halting my movements. Our eyes make contact with one another as you seem to be looking for something. “Did you ever grow out your hair?” I hesitate to answer, trying to look for the right words as I shrug at you.

“Who knows?” I move aside, walking past you. I smirk to myself, knowing that you are pouting behind my back when you fail to get an answer from me. One day, when you remember me, I will grow my hair and let you braid them again.


	2. Emet-Selch x WOL: Titania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine WOL agreed to become Titania to protect the others from themselves.

Emet-Selch x Titania!WOL

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hm, you still retain your form and your senses...but you have all but become a sin eater.” A voice echoes through the castle as I stopped my endless walking in it. I turned around to face him. “Greetings, Hero. Or should I say, Titania?”

I smile at the Ascian before me. “I guess even in a place like this, it won’t stop you from reaching me, Emet-Selch.” I spread my wings as if to aggravate him, flying closer towards him in this huge hall. I remember how I fought the previous Titania in here, not expecting that I would be in her shoes today too. “How long has it been since I am in this cramped old castle?”

“Long enough that your friends still can’t find a way to save you.” He replies in a sarcastic tone as he waves his hand around. “You disappointed me. You succumb yourself to this place to protect yourself from others.”

“I simply can’t think of a better way to ruin your plans.” I snickered at him, pleased to see that he was annoyed at me. The Lightwardens threatened to take over, and yet the Scions refused to get rid of me despite my pleads. Feo Ul offered to give up her throne and used the castle to hold me captive. I will not deny that my personality has changed a lot since. Whether if it’s due to me became the King of Pixies or the Lightwardens is unknown.

“But let’s put our enmities aside.” I shrugged, smiling seductively. “You came here for other reasons, didn’t you?”  
“I simply came here to fulfill my curiosity.” He shakes his head as he replied me, stating his reasonings. Yet I can see something behind his eyes.  
“And curiosity it shall be.” I giggled, holding my hands around his neck as I lean closer towards him. “Let’s play some games. I tire of my boredom. Being in this castle makes me feel old.”

“And a game it shall.” Emet-Selch takes one of my hands, pulling me close. I tremble in ecstasy when he breathed in my ear and proceeds to lick my neck. “What kind of game do you prefer today?” I whisper in his ear, smiling.

“Up to you. So long as your curiosity keeps my boredom sated.”


	3. Emet-Selch x WOL: Empty shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the WOL will do anything to even have a fragment of him

Imagine WOL will do anything to have even a fragment of Emet-Selch for themselves

WOL’s POV:

The alarms are going off. I need to get out of here. I think to myself as I pack everything properly and start making my way out. It was intimidating facing Zenos again. It gives me the creeps whenever I remember that crazy smile he directed at me. Not to mention, he disappears to wherever he can sit back and watches me from afar. Allowing the soldiers to believe that I was the one who murdered their Radiance. I could barely push back against Julia and Annia, the two Imperials who serve their Radiance with utmost loyalty.

No matter. I have come and collected what I need. All I need to do is focus on getting out here. Screw everything. Even if I fall, I promise...To return back with this. I halted as soon as a machine come dropping down in front of me, stopping me in my path. Of course they would mingle with such experiments again. The Ultima Weapon. But not as strong as its original. Taking a deep breath, I gulp back my desire to throw up. Another human experiment.

As soon as the place explodes, I take advantage of the smoke and escaped with minor to no wounds. The Empire will still be after me for sure. I grinned to myself. They can come and collect my head whenever. As soon as I delivered this safely. Once I have reached my destination, I unwrap the package, revealing him. My archenemy. My rival. My friend. My lover. There he is, closing his eyes as if he is taking a nice rest. As if I have never struck him down with the Light that was within me. Tears start welling up my eyes as I touch his cheek. It’s still warm. Everything about him looks the same.

The same outfit he wore in Norvrandt. His neat hair. His snarky lips. 

How many times have I reminded myself to let him go ever since that day? That very same day where I killed him with my own hands. How many times have I hurt myself just to vent out the pain that is inside me? The very same pain where I blame myself for not remembering. How many times have I cried for his loss? The fact that he sacrificed himself to relieve the Lightwardens within me. How many times have I dreamt about him? As he rejoins each world, he cries in pain as he watches each version of me dies and rejoin the main me. I can never forgive myself for the amount of pain I have inflicted on him. I can never forgive myself for forgetting about him until the last moment we have. So please...Hydaelyn...Or Zodiark...As I lay his body on my bed and hugs him tightly...please don’t take this last thing away from me. Even if it’s just a shell.

I love you, Hades. I know it's too late for me to say anything. But just as you would do anything to bring me back as a whole, I will do anything to bring you back. Even if it means this...I look at the mirror, slightly disgusted at myself. And yet, it is a gift from him after all. There in my place, is my Ascian tattoo on my face.


End file.
